


The Lady of Thrymsgard

by Halja



Category: Valhalla - Peter Madsen
Genre: Gen, Gender Roles, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Misogyny, Missing Scene, Post Thor's Wedding, Women Being Awesome, Women Standing Up For Themselves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jette ne ha visti tanti, di tipi come lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady of Thrymsgard

 

 

 

Jette ne ha visti tanti, di tipi come lui.

Oh, loro non le hanno mai regalato fiori, ma in effetti a Jette i fiori non sono mai piaciuti: lei è una donna degli Jotunn, una creatura nata in sale di pietra e cresciuta nel gelo, e le sue mani rovinate e piene di calli e di rughe non saprebbero tenere gli steli con la giusta delicatezza, né accarezzare i petali senza strapparli.

Utgards-Loki sta di fronte a lei con la schiena dritta, il petto gonfio d’orgoglio, capelli e barba pettinati e veste di un bianco abbagliante, sul viso un sorriso da lupo pieno di promesse irrealizzabili e di pericoli. Non è diverso da Thrym, o da tutti quegli uomini che l’hanno presa a calci e a pugni, che le hanno sputato addosso e che non l’hanno guardata mentre le ordinavano di portare birra e idromele, che hanno disprezzato il sudore della sua fronte e la curva della sua schiena.

\- Mia cara – le dice uno dei più ricchi e potenti tra gli Jotunn, e ciò che vuole dire in realtà non è diverso da quanto le hanno detto per tutta la sua vita i più miserabili, i più poveri e sporchi nei loro abiti rattoppati e nelle loro barbe infestate dalle pulci.

_Puttana. Scansafatiche. Cagna. Debole donnetta. Vecchia inutile._

\- Fuori – risponde Jette con la testa alta e la schiena dritta, guardando negli occhi il re senza corona né titolo degli Jotunn: - Fuori da casa mia. _Ora._

La sua voce è calma, è forte e salda come una barra d’acciaio. Nemmeno le sue mani tremano, ed è questo a stupirla fino a gelarle il sangue nelle vene, a impedirle di parlare ancora – sa che, se parlerà di nuovo, la sua voce si spezzerà come un ramo secco, e lei crollerà, crollerà e andrà in frantumi, e a quel punto toccherà a Utgards-Loki ricomporre i pezzi e tutto tornerà come prima.

Ma è solo un momento, e poi il portone si richiude con uno schianto, e Utgards-Loki non può sentire il sollievo nel suo sospiro, o vedere il modo in cui le sue spalle si incurvano di nuovo. E Jette ride e ride e ride, perché per la prima volta non ha paura, per la prima volta può respirare _davvero_ e la libertà le riempie i polmoni.

 

 

 


End file.
